We're Your Kids!
by aprildragonfire16
Summary: What started off as a normal day, turns upside down when 6 little kids barge into class Crescent Moon and scream out "Mommy" and "Daddy" towards the Soul Eater gang. Who are these kids, and why are they calling the gang their parents? KiMa, PaNa, SouLi, TsuStar and more. T for some swearing
1. Babysitting Day 1

_**Summary:** What started off as a normal day, turns upside down when 6 little kids barge into class Crescent Moon and scream out "Mommy" and "Daddy" towards the Soul Eater gang. Who are these kids, and why are they calling the gang their parents? KiMa, PaNa (lol), SouLi (lol), TsuStar and more. _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or it's amazing Characters. I do own the idea though ;D**

* * *

It was another normal Monday morning and everyone was headed to their designated classes.

Maka walked up the steps to DWMA with Liz by her side. They had been arguing about Maka's love life and how 'she might grow up and die alone if she doesn't find someone soon'. It had become a routine for the two ever since Maka had told them that she has never had a boyfriend before.

"But Maka! One blind date wouldn't be bad. I just don't want you to die alone." Liz pleaded. She has been trying countless times to get Maka to go on a blind date,but she never accepts. Maka wouldn't even give Liz any hints to what kind of guy she's into.

"Ugh, Liz I don't want to go on any blind dates and I won't die alone! And besides, I already have my eyes on someone." Maka mumbled as she set foot into the classroom. Liz' eyes sparkled. Her little Maka has eyes on someone, but the question is, who? They sat in their seats and the bell rang.

"Really! Oh my Death, who is it?" Liz asked. Maka sighed and turned her head to Liz.

"I'm not gonna-" Maka suddenly stopped talking because a scalpel was thrown in her direction and missed by 1 centimeter.

"Quiet down or the next time I won't miss." Professor Stein threatened while twirling another scalpel in his left hand. Maka and Liz gulped and the color drained from their faces.

"Uhh, yes sir." Maka said and took out her materials and started taking notes. Liz smiled, well atleast she knows that Maka actually likes somebody.

"Okay, after that long explanation on Soul Perception, we may now start dissecting things!" Professor Stein walked over to a closet with a creepy grin and pulled out a ...Baby giraffe?

Everyone stayed silent and sweat-dropped as Professor Stein led the stiff baby giraffe to the middle of the classroom that had the dissection table.

"What the fuck! How the hell did you get a baby giraffe?" Screamed Patti as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the giraffe. She climbed onto the back and hugged it. Professor Stein tried pulling Patti of the giraffe, but she just growled and kicked him in his stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't let that old hag hurt you." Patti whispered to the giraffe. The giraffe relaxed and watched as Patti jumped onto Professor Steins back and started smacking the back of his head.

"Patti, get off me, now!" He ordered. Patti shook her head violently.

"That giraffe deserves to be set free. to be with it's family! Not be dissected!" Patti screamed. All the students screamed agreements with Patti.

"Fine, but next time I won't let you kids let a good animal escape." He mumbled. Stein wasn't in a good mood to argue, so just for today, he'll let this slip.

"Yea!" Everyone screamed, except for a few. Patti jumped off his back and ran to the giraffe to hug it tightly. Maka sat back down in her seat and giggled. Well that was a funny show.

Maka, Kid and Stein froze. They had just sensed 6 powerful souls heading toward their classroom, and it didn't belong to someone they know, but it somehow felt, familiar.

"Liz, Patti." Kid said, getting in a fighting stance. Question marks appeared above their heads but they nodded and changed into their weapon form.

"Soul." Maka said, grabbing his hand and having him turn into a scythe. She swung him around before getting into a fighting stance, followed by Stein.

"What's happening?" Tsubaki asked as she and the other weapons transformed.

"I-i don't know, but I sense 6 powerful souls headed for our classroom. I don't recognize who it belongs too, but it feels familiar. Right Professor?" Maka said. she closed her eyes and saw that the 6 souls were being chased by Sid, Nygus and Marie.

_**BOOM BANG SMASH CRASH**_

"Right Maka. Get ready everyone cause here they come." Stein ordered. Black*Star gripped Tsubaki and ran to the door as it fell to the ground with a **BANG**.

"I am the mighty Black*Star! Bow down before the person that will defeat you!" Black*Star screamed. He swung Tsubaki in her chain scythe form onto the first person, but Tsubaki hit a, scythe? And that person was a, little kid?

The 3 kids with powerful souls had tears in their eyes, but smiled as they saw Black*Star. They threw their weapons into the air and they turned into more little kids.

Their stood 6 little kids in the doorway of the class, Crescent Moon. Everyone stared at the kids as the kids stared at them too. These 6 little kids have a more powerful soul than a regular DWMA student, and their only 6 or 7! Nygus, Sid and Marie then came running into the classroom. Everyone turned back to their human form.

"Oh Lord Death, you found the kids." Marie said as she caught her breath.

"Come on now kids, we'll help you find your parents." The kids shook their head violently and stepped to the side as she tried to grab them. Making Marie fall to the ground face flat.

"But we already found them." Said the boy with light blue hair. He gave a goofy grin towards everyone as they sweat-dropped. The little girl with black hair and white horizontal stripes still continued to cry and looked at Maka. She looked at everyone else and saw Kid. She smiled and ran towards Maka.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out as she hugged Maka and dragged her to Kid so she could hug them both. Everyone froze. What the hell was going on?

The other kids followed in her example. A girl with long pink hair hugged Patti and Crona. The boy with light blue hair and a girl with black hair ran to Tsubaki and Black*Star. The boy with snowy white hair ran to Soul and Liz and clung to both their legs. The last boy with black hair and 3 white stripes ran to Kid, Maka and apparently, his sister. Everyone was still frozen , they didn't know what was happening.

Marie awkwardly laughed and waved her right hand in the air.

"Don't be silly kids, they can't be your parents. Now come here and tell me your names." Marie said as she walked over to Maka and Kid to get the little girl. The little girl went behind Maka to hide behind her leg.

"My name is Kimi Death-Albarn, my mommy is Maka Albarn and my daddy is Death the Kid." She screamed out. Everyone stared at the little girl, Maka and then Kid. Maka looked over at Kid and blushed. It was such a coincidence that Kid was the one she had a crush on.

"Mommy! Your belly isn't big and round anymore! Where's my new little sister and little brother?" Screamed the little boy with snowy white hair like Soul. Liz stared at the boy speechless.

"Uhh erm uhh." Liz looked at Soul for help, but saw that Soul was frozen stiff.

"Um little boy, what's your name?" Nygus asked.

"My name is Blaze Evans! But I'm also known as Soul Eater Evans Jr." Blaze smiled and showed all his teeth that were sharp and pointy.

"There is no doubt that this is Soul's child." Marie muttered as she stared at the mini version of Soul. The girl with black hair tugged on Tsubaki's outfit. Tsubaki looked down and saw tears in her eyes.

"Mama, we're all sorry for barging into your fight with that witch! We promise to never do it again." She said. Tsubaki nodded her head.

"It's okay sweetie, um would you like to tell me your name?" Tsubaki went down to be eye level with her and stroked the black hair. She can't believe this girl is claiming to be her daughter, and that she also claims that Black*Star is her father.

"Mama, you know my name. But if you need a reminder it's Hana Nakatsukasa- Star! But people call me Hana Star for short." Hana wrapped her small arms around Tsubaki and lay her head on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Mommy, did you defeat that witch with the time magic? Because remember you told us that you guys won't eat her soul till you showed it to us so we could finally see a witches soul! Where is it mommy , daddy where is it?" The boy with light blue hair asked. He looked around his parents and frowned.

"Did she escape? Is it our fault, we're sorry for interrupting your battle!" He looked at the floor and messed around with his foot.

There was no doubt that this child was Black*Star's.

"Um, excuse me but did you say, witch and time magic?" Stein walked over to the little boy. He nodded.

"Yea, grampa Stein." The little boy said innocently.

Everyone looked at the boy with wide eyes. Did he just say, 'grampa Stein'?

* * *

**And Imma stop there.**

**So like...I'M SORRY FOR STARTING A NEW STORY BUT THIS THING HAS BEEN BUGGING ME FOR A LONG TIME!**

**I will probably update my other 2 stories by next week.**

**Please check out my Poll and my other stories!**

** Please Review! Reviews encourage me to update really fast! I need a name for Kid and Makas Son, Crona and Pattis daughter and Black*Star and Tsubaki's son! **

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Babysitting Day 2

_**Summary:** What started off as a normal day, turns upside down when 6 little kids barge into class Crescent Moon and scream out "Mommy" and "Daddy" towards the Soul Eater gang. Who are these kids, and why are they calling the gang their parents? KiMa, PaNa , SouLi , TsuStar and more. _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or it's amazing Characters. I do own the idea though ;D**

* * *

Previously...

_There was no doubt that this child was Black*Star's._

_"Um, excuse me but did you say, witch and time magic?" Stein walked over to the little boy. He nodded._

_"Yea, Grandpa Stein." The little boy said innocently._

_Everyone looked at the boy with wide eyes. Did he just say, 'Grandpa Stein'?_

* * *

Stein stared at the child in front of him, trying to force a smile. Was he just called, 'Gandpa?'

"Well, um. May all the adults please meet for a meeting in the hallway?" Sid suggested before Stein could do anything to the child. All the adults nodded and went into the hall way.

Once the adults shut the door behind them. All the students surrounded the so called "parents".

"Oh my gosh she's so adorable!"

"I knew they would end up together."

"They have Kid's Sanzu lines!"

"He talks a lot, just like his father."

"Who knew the book worms got it in her?"

"Where did the kids come from?"

"Nooo! This isn't possible! I was supposed to have kids with Death The Kid!"

"Look! She has her mother's features!"

"Shut up! I don't know how to deal with people surrounding me!" Screamed the girl with bright pink hair. Everyone stopped talking, took a step back and looked at her. She acts just like her father.

"Mommy. Do you know where Mr. Giraffe is?" Asked the girl. She looked around the room and saw no sign of her giraffe. She sighed and just hugged her mothers leg with tears threatening to fall. Patti looked at her for 5 seconds.

"Kawaii!" Patti screamed and engulfed the girl into her arms. As Patti hugged her "daughter", Crona walked over to the closet and took the giraffe from inside.

"Mr. Giraffe isn't a doll anymore, he's alive!" The girl screamed and ran over to the baby giraffe with the other children, leaving the students of DWMA to talk.

Soul was still frozen stiff. Maka was blushing. Tsubaki was fidgeting. Patti was watching her daughter. Crona was shaking slightly. Liz was saying "uhh umm erm" over and over again. Black*Star is smiling brightly at Tsubaki. And Kid was thinking of the most reasonable way this is all possible.

Maka couldn't take it anymore. She needed answers, now.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked. Maka knew that no one was going to have an answer, but it was worth trying.

"Uhh, let's see 3 little kids barge into our classroom holding weapons. The weapons turn into humans, they claim that your their parents, we learn some of their names, and now they are playing with a baby giraffe." Kim said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, Maka was wrong, someone did have an answer.

"This makes absolutely no sense at all." Kid stated while looking at the floor.

"Hey, what are the names of the other kids? We only know Hana, Kimi and Blaze." Ox asked. He looked at the children and then at their parents.

"I don't know, let's ask them. Lily, can you and everyone else come here for a moment?" Patti called out.

"2 more minutes mommy!" She called out. Everyone stared at Patti. How did Patti know her name when she hasn't even told them yet? Kid lifted his head and stepped forward asking the question nagging everyone's brain at the moment.

"How do you know her name?" Patti shrugged her shoulders and just smiled.

"I've always wanted a daughter named Lily." She stated simply. The children came running back to the group of students with innocent smiles.

"Okay little midgets. I want you all to stand in a straight line and state your name, age and any other information that you want us to know." Patti ordered. The children did as told and stood in front the class. The first person was the boy with black hair and 3 horizontal lines across half his head. He took a step forward and bowed. When he faced everyone again he had a clam, laid back expression.

"Sup, my name is Death The Kid Jr. but people call me Kid, Kid Jr, Kiddy or Junior for short **_(Thank you_ InLoveWithDeaththeKid) **I'm 8 years old, I'm a meister and my weapon is Hana, but I can also use the other 2 weapons." He smiled and stepped back. The next person was the boy with bright blue hair. He stepped forward and gave a goofy grin.

"Hiya! My name is the great White*Star named after my grandpa _**(Thank you ****Deathfairy78)**_. I'm also 8 years old, I'm the greatest meister who ever lived and my weapon is Lily, but like Kid, I can use Blaze and Hana awesomely!" He stepped back and gave 2 thumbs up. Next was Blaze.

"Hey, name's Blaze Evans, also known as Soul Eater Evans Jr. by lots of adults. I'm an awesome 8 year old, I'm a scythe, my meister is Kimi, but the other 2 dorks can wield me as well."

"Hey!" Yelled the other two boys. Blaze chuckled and stepped back. Next was Lily.

"Um, hi. My name is Lily Gorgon. I'm 7 years old and I'm a demon pistol but I can make a cool sword out of my blood. Did I mention my blood is black?" She smiled shyly and stepped back. Hana stepped forward and bowed like Kiddy.

"Hello there, my name is Hana Nakatsukasa- Star, I'm 7 years old and I'm the same weapons as my mother and my meister is Kiddy." She stepped back quickly and just smiled sweetly. Lastly was Kimi.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kimi Albarn Death. I'm 6 years old but I'm turning 7 in 2 months! I'm a meister like mommy and daddy and my weapon is Blaze! Also, mommy, daddy guess what!" Kimi ran to Maka and pulled on her cloak. Maka still isn't used to being called mommy.

"What sweetie?" She said smiling.

Kimi grinned and stepped back. She held out her right arm and it started to glow. Once it stopped glowing there, was a blue scythe replacing her arm. It had the same pattern as Soul's scythe form, only the colors were blue and dark blue. The girl and all the other children smiled widely, while everyone stared at them confused.

"I can finally turn into a scythe just like you mommy! It happened when that crazy witch shot a beam at us!" Maka tilted her head to the side. She wasn't a scythe, she was a meister and what crazy beam? Kid leaned down to Maka's ear and whispered.

"What does she mean by 'turn into a scythe just like you'?" Maka shook her head. Kimi was probably mistaken, she probably meant like her grandpa.

Wait, since when did Maka accept that that was really her daughter? Maka shook her head and smiled at Kimi.

"Great job Kimi!" Maka would have stated that she wasn't a weapon, but she didn't want to hurt the little girls' feeling's.

"Okay kids, go ahead and play with Mr. Giraffe." The kids nodded and ran back to the baby giraffe in the corner.

Just then, Stein poked his head through the door. Professor Stein called over the 'parents' to the hallway. Once they were their, Marie started to explain.

"Kids we think we know where the children came from." She started. Everyone leaned closer to the middle to hear what they have to say.

"Well, we think that the kids came from the future. As you have heard, the future Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Crona were battling a witch with 'time magic'. And Kimi mentioned something about being hit by a beam form the witch." Stein explained.

"And before you ask how I know that, we just eavesdropped on you." He added. Everyone sweat dropped because of how easily he admitted to eaves dropping. Maka stepped back from the group and covered her mouth as she giggled. Okay, so apparently Maka is with Kid and they have 2 kids. Patti and Crona have 1 kid. Tsubaki and Black*Star have 2 kids. And Liz and Soul have 1 kid and Liz is pregnant. Yeah, this is definitely not a normal day.

"Please get your children and bring them to the Death Room. We'll meet you there." Sid said as he turned around and went ahead. Everyone nodded their head and went into the class room while everyone else followed Sid.

"Come on kids, let's go to the Death Room and see Lord Death!" Tsubaki called. When they entered the room, they saw that all of their classmates were surrounding their future children.

"Hey, hey! Everyone move out of the way for the son of the guy that will surpass God!" Screamed Black*Star. Everyone shut up and moved out of the way. When the gang were in front of the little children, they saw that the kids were snapping their tiny fingers in front of Kim and Jackie's face.

"Hey, what happened to those girls?" Maka asked Ox, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Well apparently, in the world where the kids came from, I'm married to Kim and Jackie is married to Harvar." Maka stared at him.

"Of course." Maka stated in a monotone voice.

"And by the way, their not from a different world, they're from the future." His eyes widened then sparkled. He was going to marry Kim in the future!

"Come on kids, Lord Death wants to go see you guys." Liz said. She was finally accepting the fact that this was her child.

"Yay! Do you think he's gonna let us ride the ponies again? And does he have more candy? And can we play with the mirror! Ooh! I call dibs on the chocolate!" White*Star asked.

"Dude, that's not fair all of us like the chocolate!" Blaze screamed.

"Pfft, You guys can argue 'bout the chocolate for as long as you want, because by the end of that argument, me and the girls would have already eaten every single piece." Kidd said with a smile towards the girls.

"Aww, thanks Kiddy!" The girls said as they leaned towards him to give him a hug. The two other boys glared at Kiddy, then started to argue about the ponies.

"Damn, does your dad spoil our children in the future or something?" Maka muttered to Kid.

"Probably." Was his reply, along with a playful smile.

* * *

**I will probably update my other 2 stories by next week.**

**Please check out my Poll and my other stories!**

** Please Review! Reviews encourage me to update really fast!**

**Thanks for reading ;) Sorry if this chapter is a a little crappy, I'll try to make it better next time! And if it's confusing, just Pm me and i'll explain what's happening.**

**Oh yeah,, have you guys read volume 99 of Soul Eater? I luved the part with Kid and the symmetry thing (I wud say more of what happened, but i dont wanna spoil it for anyone)**

* * *

**DreamsTakeWing: Thank you for being my first reviewer! **

**D-MINI-Q: I had writing that chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**MelodyDTK: Thank you so much for reading this! I know some people hate reading stories when they hate the pairing, so thank you so so so much for trying out this story!**

**AmaixRodo96: Yosh! Not to brag or anything but yea, I am a geni- haha jk jk. thank you ur one of my awesome reviewers.**

**Deathfairy78: Thanks for the suggestion! It really helped. **

**FUN1M4T10N F4N: Aww, thanks! This review really brightened my day. *goes to PM and sees ur message* Vocaloid is awesome! lol**

**Staravia2.0: I'm just gonna take that as a sign that you like my story, thanks for reviewing!**

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: Thanks for the suggestion! It really helped me alot!**

**somuchtyping35: This review made me jump up and down out of joy! Thank you so much!**

**Project Shadow: Ahh! I try to make the kids as adorable as I can, but today was a crappy day for me so it wasn't that funny and adorable, I still hope u enjoyed!**

**Anonymous: Ur review made me laugh! thanks for reviewing!**

**Daughter of Zeus007: That's not fair! He's my character! You can take Blaze or White*Star but not my Kiddy! One day, once Kiddy is a reasonable age, we're gonna ride a magical unicorn!**

_I updated faster because of the so many reviews, keep them coming please!_


	3. Babysitting Day 3

_**I AM NOT DEAD~ I AM NOT DEAD~ I AM NOT DEAD~ I AM NOT DEAD**_

_**For those who voted on my last poll, the one shot will be posted by the end of the month also...**_

_**CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL ! YOU GET TO VOTE ON WHO YOUR FAVORITE CHILD IS!**_

_**Summary:** What started off as a normal day, turns upside down when 6 little kids barge into class Crescent Moon and scream out "Mommy" and "Daddy" towards the Soul Eater gang. Who are these kids, and why are they calling the gang their parents? KiMa, PaNa, SouLi, TsuStar and more. _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or it's amazing Characters. I do own the idea though ;D**

**Also, if the text is in italics, it's gonna be the persons thoughts (most of the time) or the flash back.**

**P.s Hana means flower in Japanese**

* * *

Previously...

_"Aww, thanks Kiddy!" The girls said as they leaned towards him to give him a hug. The two other boys glared at Kiddy, then started to argue about the ponies._

_"Damn, does your dad spoil our children in the future or something?" Maka muttered to Kid._

_"Probably." Was his reply, along with a playful smile._

* * *

Black*Star looked at the kids with a thinking expression upon his face. _Me and Tsubaki, Liz and Soul, Maka and Kid, then there's Patti and Crona?__  
_

"Wait!" Black*Star stopped on the spot, making his friends stop too, but the kids just continued to walk, excited to see Lord Death.

"What's wrong Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked sweetly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and tilted her head.

"Uhh, okay. Just to make things clear. In the future I'm gonna be married to you?" He pointed at Tsubaki , who blushed furiously.

"Liz is gonna be married to Soul?" Liz nodded, Soul just placed his arm over her shoulder, which made her blush, hard.

"Bookworm is gonna be married to Kid." Kid crossed his arms, nodded and Maka got ready to pull out a book, but Kid placed a hand over hers. "Wait, I think he's getting somewhere." Kid whispered. Maka sighed and put away her book.

"And Patti is gonna be married to Crona?" Patti smiled and nodded, Crona just blushed and looked away. Black*Star looked at Crona up and down, then smiled. He walked over to Crona and pat his back.

"So Crona, you were a dude all along. Damn, and I thought you were a chick!" He exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped except for Patti, who just continued to laugh. Maka looked at Kid, and he nodded.

"Makaaaaa, Chop!" She pulled out a book from a mysterious place and slammed it onto Black*Star's head. Once Maka did her special chop, Patti jumped in front of Black*Star.

"Pattiiii kick!" She shouted as she kicked Black*Star where the sun don't shine. Black*Star fell down clutching his jewels.

"Nice one Patti!" Maka and Liz said at the same time while high-fiving her.

"Heh, serves you right for thinking my boyfriend was a chick." She said as she crossed her arms. There was a silence before everyone could finally understand what she said.

"What!" Everyone yelled as Patti walked over to Crona and held his hand.

"Yea, well I've had a crush on Crona for a time now and since we're gonna have kids together, I know he likes me back! Right Crona?" Patti smiled at Crona, who was blushing furiously. Suddenly Ragnarok came out of his back.

"Of course he likes you idiot! He wrote in his 'journal' that you always make him smile and that he loves playing games with you. Also-" Crona slapped his right hand over Ragnarok's and he placed his left hand in his left pocket searching for something. Once he pulled his left hand out, it had 3 pieces of candy.

"Ragnarok shut up! Here take some candy." Ragnarok took the candy greedily and shrank back down into the blushing Crona. The girls giggled while the boys chuckled at Crona.

"So now it's official! Me and Crona are now a c-"

"Oh Lord Death." Maka interrupted. She looked around and started to flail her arms, running to the Death Room. Everyone looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Kid called out as he summoned Beelzebub.

"We forgot the kids!" At the mention of the kids, everyone started to race to the Death Room.

* * *

When the kids entered the Death Room, they saw Lord Death and they all ran to him and gave him a hug. He was aware of the situation and returned the hug.

"Hi Grand Pa Death!" They all said in unison. It was cute yet creepy at the same time. Marie saw this and ran over to join the group hug.

"Aww you guys are so adorable!" She said and tightened her grip on them.

"Grand Ma Marie! **(A/N: Here's for Alia Inverse)** Your squeezing us too tightly!" Complained Lily. Marie froze at being called Grand Ma Marie, then squeezed them even tighter.

"Ohh adorable!"

The kids started to gasp for air and wiggled their way out of the hug. They girls ran behind a giant pillar while the boys ran to the back of the mirror. The boys looked at stared at each other.

"I call dibs on all the chocolate!" The three little boys said at the same time as they raised their hands. They all glared at each other and White*Star and Blaze started to brawl.

"I called dibs on the chocolate first!" Blaze shouted as he punched White*Star in the face.

"No, I did! I am the fastest at the talking!" White*Star kicked Blaze's legs which made him fall. As they brawled, Kiddy silently tip toed to Lord Death and smiled.

"Hey Grand Pa Death, can me and the girls have the chocolate?" He asked, showing off his dimples located symmetrically on each cheek like her sister. Lord Death leaned down to be eye level at him, he stared at the little boy for a little while. Then smiled.

"Of course, of course little one! Stein please come here and go through the mirror to get chocolate for the little ones." He waved his hand over the mirror and the image changed to a candy store. Stein walked through the mirror and went off to buy the children their candy.

Kiddy walked back to the boys and started to join the fight. After a few minutes, Kimi started to get annoyed with them. She swiftly left her two best friends and walked over to the three idiots.

"Kimi!" Kimi held up a Harry Potter book and quickly slammed it against all their heads.

"Chop!" The boys fell to the ground gripping their heads.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." They mumbled. The adults in the room sweat dropped. _'Just like Maka'_ they thought.

Lord Death looked at all the children. _Yup, these are definitely the children of Kid and his friends. _He looked at all their souls and saw a mixture of their parents souls'

"Children, would you all please come over here?" Lord Death asked. The kids nodded and got in a horizontal line in front of him.

"Grand Pa Death, did you remodel, because I can't find all our toys!" Kiddy complained. All of his companions nodded vigorously, agreeing with what he said. Lord Death tilted his head, and smiled under his mask.

"Yes I did kids, now I want you guys to tell me something. What happened before you got shot by that beam from the witch, and why did you follow your parents when they were on a mission?" The kids looked at each other and looked down at their shoes.

"Well..." Kiddy began.

**_*Flash back* _**

_The group of six were running around Kid's mansion causing havoc to the maids by destroying vases and destroying the symmetry. Every Friday and Saturday's were the kids' play dates. Today was a Friday, and all their parents were in the Meeting Room, leaving the maids in charge of the small hyper children. _

_"Tag your it!" Screamed Lily as she tapped White*Star on the shoulder. As she tapped him though, they bumped into a table and made a beautiful pink vase fall to the ground. _

_"Oops. Sorry 'bout that!" Lily apologized to a passing maid, and continued to run away from White*Star. _

_"Hey, come back here!" White*Star screamed at Lily. He ran down the hall but stopped when he saw Blaze, Hana, Kiddy and Lily leaning against the Meeting Room door. White*Star tiptoed to them and placed his ear on the door. _

_"**We need to stop her now! If she keeps messing with the past, our future might be destroyed**!" Said a deeper version of Soul's voice, followed by someone slamming their fist on the table._

_"**Soul! We all know that but all our tactics won't work on her! When we attack, she summons Kishin eggs after us. When we shoot things, she sends those shots to a different time period. When we trapped her in that cave, she teleported. Did you even know she can teleport?**" Said a frustrated Maka. She crumpled up the paper in her hand and threw it at the wall behind her and placed her hands on her forehead._

_"**Calm down guys. Maybe if we find a way to distract her, we can attack from behind**?" Stated Tsubaki, even though it sounded more like a question._

_Blaze and White*Star looked at each other and smirked. Maybe if they followed their parents and killed the witch, they could show people that their strong like their parents._

_"**Tsubaki, that might actually work, but how can we attack from behind? Even if we don't a make noise, she knows we're there. It's like she has eyes in the back of her head**." Liz said and Patti nodded in agreement. Everyone was deep in thought when Maka sighed and crumpled up another sheet of paper.  
_

_"**This is hopeless! We've been chasing after this witch for a month now and you know what? We haven't landed a single hit on her! This witch is strong, smart and has a lot of power.**" Maka placed her folded arms on the table and and lay her head down. There was a silence among all the Adults in the room. Then Black*Star came up with a brilliant plan. They talked everything out, with the kids still listening in. After about 5 minutes, Kimi was running around the mansion looking for her playmates._

_"Where are you guys? Hello? I thought we were playing tag, not hide and seek!" Kimi ran down the hall and when she turned, she spotted everyone leaning against the door._

_"Hey guys, why are y-" White*Star quickly placed a hand over Kimi's mouth and dragged her to the door. They all stayed silent and listened in._

_"**Well it's a start but I think we can manage. Everyone meet here at 12 p.m. sharp tomorrow. We'll have Mary babysit the kids.**" Kid ordered he stood up from his seat and got out his phone._

_Soul and Black*Star chuckled. Whenever Mary was mentioned, they think of Stein and Marie's wedding, and how she ate at least half the cake. Also, she reminds them that Stein is actually a responsible father. When he feels like it._

_The kids at the door quickly ran to the living room when they heard Kid get out of his seat._

_"Oh, it's okay Mary. We'll just have the maids babysit them. Hope you get well soon, bye!" Kid placed his cell phone back in his pocket._

_"Well, Mary is sick so she has to stay home. We'll just have one of the maids babysit the kids**.**" Kid notified. Everyone got out of their chairs and headed for the living room to see 3 little kids training with some adult sized dummies and weapons in their hands._

_"Hiya!" Screamed Kimi as she sliced a doll in half. She looked at Blazes reflection on the scythe and winked._

_"Yeah!" Kiddy said as he fist pumped. They sliced (or shot) all the dummies and lay down on the couch. The adults in the room smiled at their children. They all looked so peaceful in their sleep. _

_"You know, I can't wait until they grow up and start going to DWMA. They would become great Meisters and Weapons." Patti said calmly. Everyone nodded their heads._

_"But until then, let's just treasure the time we have with them and keep the safe at all times." Maka said. They all smiled and went to pick up their children and drive home._

**_*Flashback interrupted*_**

**_Next chapter will explain how they snuck out and stuff_**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring...**

**I'm SORRY! I haven't updated in a while, but I have this summer enrichment class and they give us 1-2 hours of homework EVERY NIGHT! (except for fridays)**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! Also, I would like to give a shout out to my *cough cough*loving *cough cough* sister, _KittiesOnTheDarkSide_** **! Thanks for all the help you've given me, and I hope you publish that story of yours soon!**

** Thank you so much for the reviews! They encouraged me to update this story as fast as I can!**

_ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS WERE SO KIND! ALL OF THEM MADE MY DAY WHEN I WAS FEELING DOWN!_**  
**

* * *

**edolucy: Haha, I also**** wonder** what MY child would look like with Death The Kid too! I imagine black hair with sanzu lines, brown eyes...*lala land!*

**MeisterOfDeath: Omg, i told my friend about that chapter (he doesn't read the manga) and he was like, "ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!"**

**DreamsTakeWing: In your dreams! Kiddy is mine and MINE ALONE! **

**Sibuna-Girl99: Here's the update for ya! hope u enjoyed!**

**Have A Nice Dream : Hmm, you changed your name! LoL, I nerd out when I get mentioned in stories too! Welcome to the club :D**

**TurquoiseGlowingStar: Thanks! I had help from my sis and some of you guys for the names!**

******Kumiko-oneechan: Thanks for the review! I've had this idea bugging my head for a while and I thought it was cute**

**********Project Shadow**: Thank you so much! I try to make them as adorable as I can!

**AmaixRodo96: *Bows* Thank you for the applause. Also, don't think about the complicated stuff like that! Anyways, Maka and Kid, B*S and Tsubaki, Crona and Patti , Soul and Liz love each other, so of course they wont change the future where they end up with each other!**

**YamachiiGo42: Chocolate FTW!**

**Animegirl721: Well, it's better than PattixB*S. If B*S had a kid with Patti... the world would end!**

**Daughter of Zeus007: Yosh! Dibs on the light blue Unicorn! *goes to the unicorn and pulls Older-Kiddy with me* Catch us if you can! *****Goes to Paris, the city of Love ***

**Cadence the Wolf: Thank Sooo much! This encourages me to finish my other stories!**

**GoddessOfZombies: Thank you! I'm so touched that you added it to ur Fav's!**

**TheCompanionCube: Omg, I never thought of making Kiddy a player *evil smirk* Also, you probably will appear again before Kiddy goes back to the future!**

**Sylvia Andrews: Here you go! Hope u enjoyed!**

**kawaiinekochan16: Hope you liked this chapter!**

**DTKXMAKA (Anonymous): Thanks! Hope you stay in tune for more!**

**Alia Inverse: Hehehe, well I hope you got your answer about Grand Ma Marie *smirk***

**Guest ****(Anonymous): Thank you! I try really hard to please all my readers!**

******Deathdagirl: Eeep! Plz don't kill meh! Here's the chappy!**


	4. AN Apology

Hey guys! April here!

I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not being able to update my stories in a while! I just finished my summer camp about 1 week ago and I'm trying to enjoy the rest of my summer. I'll try to update my stories once a week starting next week! I hope you guys can forgive me for updating at a slow pace! Also, I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was an update! Next chapter will be the actual update!

Remember guys! I'm only 13 and I'm about to start 7th grade! Also, I'm trying to improve my writing by getting tips from a bunch of my friends. Anyways, I better go now! It's raining and I'm scared the electricity will go out (which isn't likely) So, bye!


	5. Babysitting Day 4

_**Summary:**__ What started off as a normal day, turns upside down when 6 little kids barge into class Crescent Moon and scream out "Mommy" and "Daddy" towards the Soul Eater gang. Who are these kids, and why are they calling the gang their parents? KiMa, PaNa, SouLi, TsuStar and more._

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or it's amazing Characters. I do own the idea though ;D**

**Warning! The older versions of the gang are going to be OOC...well, some of them anyways.**

_**HELP!: I AM IN NEED OF A BETA SO WHO WANTS TO BE MY BETA?**_

* * *

Previously...

_"You know, I can't wait until they grow up and start going to DWMA. They would become great Meisters and Weapons." Patti said calmly. Everyone nodded their heads._

_"But until then, let's just treasure the time we have with them and keep the safe at all times." Maka said. They all smiled and went to pick up their children and drive home._

**_*Back to the Flashback*_**

_The next day, the kids have planned the escape and are currently taking a "nap" in Kimi and Kiddy's shared room. Liz and Tsubaki poked their heads into the room to check on the kids before they left, and giggled at the sight. On the purple bed, the three girls were sleeping peacefully while holding hands'. The boys on the other hand were a different story. _

_Kiddy was sleeping on his bed with different papers surrounding him and covering his face. Blaze was on the couch, hugging a controler and 3 video game cases like they were his babies. White*Star was on the floor, drooling like there's no tomorrow while mumbling about being the greatest. _

_"They look so adorable and peaceful in their sleep." Tsubaki whispered as Liz nodded in agreement. She slowly closed the door with a soft 'click'.They made their way to the living room where everyone else was._

_"The kids are sleeping right now. We should probably go now." Liz said as she leaned on a wall. They all nodded but no one budged for a few seconds._

_"Well, let's head out! I wanna finish this mission as soon as possible." Patti smiled widely as she grabbed Crona's hand and dragged him out the door to the garage. Everyone else followed, a smile on their face._

_**Meanwhile...**  
_

_As the girls heard the soft 'click' of the door they got up quickly and quietly grabbed their bags from under Kimi's bed. Once they got it, they turned to the boys and sweat-dropped. The girls ran to their siblings, or in Lily's case cousin, and shook them awake._

_"What?" White*Star asked as he rubbed his eyes to make his vision more clear. He felt that there was drool on his face and quickly wiped it away._

_"Hurry up guys, Mommy and Daddy are about to leave!" Kimi whispered as she grabbed the boys' stuff from under Kiddy's bed and threw it at them. Hana had an unsure look on her face._

_"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea? We've never really snuck out before and what if something bad happens?" White*Star placed a hand over his sisters' shoulder and grinned._

_"Ahh don't worry Hana! Nothing bad is gonna happen when I'm around!" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Hana sighed._

_"Okay then..."_

_***Flashback interrupted* **  
_

"Once we were ready to go, we all-" Lily was just about to explain how they all left the house without anyone knowing, when her parents and their friends came running down the tunnel of torii gates, which were styled to look like guillotines.

"There you guys are! Don't run away like that, you might get lost!" Tsubaki placed her hands on her hips, suddenly letting her mother instincts to take control. The kids nodded their heads and everyone turned to Lord Death. Lily was about to continue where she left off, but was interrupted, yet again.

"Father, where are the children going to stay at?" Kid asked as he looked up at his father, then down at the small kids. Lord Death tilted his head, thinking about it. Then he brought out his large right hand and patted Kid on the head like he was a dog.

"Obviously, they are going to be living with you guys!" The teens in the room stared at Lord Death while Lord Death did the same, waiting for a response. The kids were too busy in their own little world, that they didn't notice the awkward silence around them.

Maka stepped up and cleared her throat, "Umm, Lord Death. I don't think that's such a good idea. Shouldn't you, like, have some adult take care of them instead of us?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Seriously, having a bunch of teens take care of 6 children that they just met today? (Although, the kids do claim that they are their kids.) What is going through his mind?

"Well, I think it's a good idea!" Was his only response. Lord Death turned around and stared at the mirror as he waited for Stein to return with the candy. Kid sighed and slapped his forehead with his right hand (face palm!). He glanced at his left hand and slapped his forehead with that hand, just to keep the symmetry. (Double face palm!)

"But-"

"You all can stay at the Gallows so the kids won't be separated, also you don't have to come to school-" At the mention of no school, Soul and Black*Star looked at each other.

"Deal!" Soul and Black*Star screamed in unison before Lord Death could finish his sentence. Soul and Black*Star locked arms and skipped in circles singing, "No~! School~!" Over and over again. Everyone sweat dropped at their behavior.

"How _**un**cool_." Maka mumbled under her breath so no one could hear her. Kid heard, though and chuckled softly. Lord Death turned back to the teens and smiled under his mask.

"Ahh, good you agreed. Although you didn't let me finish. As I said, you don't have to come to school, but I'm going to have teachers come by to check up on you or give you home work and such." Soul and Black*Star stopped their singing and skipping in circles. They looked at each other then went to the corner to sulk.

"Damn it damn it damn it. I was tricked!" Muttered Soul.

"I am their mighty god! How dare they place me in a foolish place called 'school'!" Black*Star kept rambling on about how horrible school is and how he doesn't belong in it.

Kid, Maka and Liz sighed at their idiotic-ness. Patti laughed her ass of at their sorry state. Crona just hid behind Patti and Tsubaki tried to cheer them up. Marie came back into the room after she left a while ago.

"Well, since Soul and Black*Star already agreed, can you all please take the kids and head out to the gallows or to an eatery? I think they're hungry from their 'adventure'." Lord Death looked at the small children who were looking for food, then back at his mirror. What is taking Stein so long?

"Maka~!" Maka flinched when she heard her name being called. Arms wrapped around her body and she was being squished to death. Maka stared at her unwanted father and skillfully grabbed a book from her secret hiding place.

"Maka~ Chop!" A large, thick book slammed into her fathers skull as he fell to the ground.

"My poor baby is gonna be a mom in the future...How dare Kid do "that" to my precious angel!" Spirit mumbled against the floor. Kid and Maka blushed at the comment and pretended they didn't hear it. Stein came in that moment and threw the bag of chocolates to Kiddy. He walked over to Lord Death and quickly explained why he didn't take the mirror. As you can see, it had something to do with Spirit.

Maka walked over to Kiddy and grabbed the bag of chocolates before anyone could eat any. Kiddy pouted but Maka just put the medium bag filled with candy into her pocket.

"You can have candy after lunch. Okay?" Maka bent down to come face to face with Kiddy with a small smile. He sighed and smiled back at his 'mother'.

"Okay."

"Grand Pa!" Kimi screamed as she ran over to Spirit, who was now standing next to Stein, making sure to keep a certain distance away from him.

Spirit looked down at the little girl hugging his leg, but then picked her up and started to talk about how she looked like Maka.

"You look so much like my little Maka! And look, your in baby bloomers!" Kimi giggled and blushed lightly at the mention of her bloomers.

"Sup old man!" Spirit turned to the other kids and saw a boy that resembled Kid, but had olive green eyes like his precious Maka. The girls giggled and the guys chuckled. In the back ground, you could see Black*Star, who has now recovered from his depression, yelling out," Ha! He called you an old man!"

Spirit twitched in annoyance at Black*Star and placed Kimi back on the ground. Before he could take one step Lord Death gave him a,"Death Chop!" So Spirit won't cause any trouble for anyone.

"Well, you guys better get going. It's lunch time right now. I'll send Stein and Marie to your place tomorrow." Lord Death said in his goofy voice as he pushed everyone (by everyone, I mean the teens and the kids) down the tunnel of torii gates.

"But we didn't finish the story we were telling you!" Hana said as she was being pushed by large hands.

"Ah, you can tell me another time!" With that, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

"I heard there's a new restaurant on Strawberry Street, we can go there for lunch." Liz said while checking her nails and leading the group to the exit. The 'big happy family' was walking down a slightly crowded hallway, seeing as it was lunch time. Many students glanced at the strange group, seriously. It's not everyday that you see DWMA's best students walking around the school with children that have the same features as them. A girl with blonde hair, (it was obvious she dyed it blonde, you can see brown hair starting to grow) glared at the group. She hates them, hates the attention they get, hates the power they have, hates everything about them. Well, she only hates the girls, the boys are pretty cute and hot, it's hard to hate blonde haired girl watches them leave the school grounds and turned to the persn beside her.

"Oh my gosh Kelly, did you see them? I bet those kids are their children. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti probably seduced the guys, they truly are sluts." The blonde haired girl said as she rolled her light purple eyes. The brunette beside her blinked her brown eyes and gasped.

"You seriously think that Hailey? But wait, don't the kids look a little too old or something?" The girl reffered to as Kelly asked. Hailey raised a brow and shrugged.

"You never know." Hailey said, and left to go to the cafeteria to go spread false rumors.

* * *

"Papa, I'm tired, can you carry me?" Kimi asked with wide adorable eyes, you couldn't say no to. Her lower lip stuck out and her hands clasped together as she looked up at her father. Kid stared at her before smiling slightly and bending down.

"Hop on!" Kimi smiled widely and was about to climb on when Blaze jogged by and grabbed the back of her dress.

"Sorry Uncle, but this is good time to train!" He shouted and jogged over to the other kids at the front while dragging Kimi with him. Black*Star and Patti were at the front also, doing silly exercise with the kids to keep them entertained. Kid straightened back up and let out a chuckle as he watched the kids act childish.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry if I take so long to update! My laptop has been acting stupid and I've been watching other anime on my 3ds. But since my laptop is now cooperating, I'm gonna start updating faster!And sorry to anyone who thinks the characters are OOC...Kid will have symmetry fits in the next chapter so don't complain about that please!**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! They encourages me to update faster even though I'm busy or have writer's block. I'm sorry if I'm not able to respond to the reviews, but I just don't want you guys to wait any longer!**_

_**I wasn't planning on adding this Hailey character, but I did to make the story longer. Originally, the kids were supposed to stay for 5 days but i made it a longer stay for them. Anyways, this chapter was mostly a filler. Again, I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I'll try to update again tomorrow!)**_

* * *

**This is just an extra, it has NOTHING to do with the current events happening in the story. This is when Maka and the others are adults!**

The eight adults and their children sat at the large dining table eating their lunch. Everyone was laughing and joking, but it won't last long. Kimi looked over at the 3 boys, Kiddy, Blaze and White*Star and counted down in her head.

'5...' White*Star snatched some french fries from Kiddy's plate while Kiddy talked to Hana.

'4...' Blaze saw this, and took some too. White*Star and Blaze smirked at eachother, Kiddy still hadn't noticed.

'3...' Kiddy looked over at his food and noticed he only had 1 french fry left.

'2...' Kiddy turned to look at the 2 culprits, he stood up and grabbed 2 pies from the middle of the table. The parents were still chatting among themselves, not noticing the angry aura around the young shinigami.

'1...' The 3 girls got out of their seats (with some food) and sat under the table. White*Star and Blaze grabbed some of the deserts and stood up.

'0...' Kiddy, Blaze and White*Star threw the food at each other. Kiddy dodged 2 pieces of cake, which hit the wall behind him. White*Star got hit in the face by the pie Kiddy threw, but dodged the cupcake Blaze threw, which hit Patti in the face. Blaze dodged the pie Kiddy threw, which hit Soul, and got hit in the chest by the cake White*Star threw. (A/N: did that make sense?)

The little boys grabbed more food.

"Food fight!" Screamed Black*Star as he grabbed his burger and threw it at Tsubaki. The burger slid down Tsubaki's face, to reveal a pissed off Tsubaki.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki muttered while grabbing her plate of spaghetti. With that, all hell broke loose.

The girls under the table giggled as they watched the food fight going. Crona was hiding behind Patti as she went chaotic. Kid was in the corner of the room, complaining about the perfect symmetry while Maka tried to comfort him, until she got icing in her hair. Soul was using Liz as a shield. Black*Star is running around the room from his wife. The boys were aiming the food at their parents.

The girls finished eating their lunch when the fight was over. Hana sighed.

"I feel bad for the maids. They always have to clean up the mess started by those idiots." Hana pointed at Kiddy, White*Star and Blaze.


End file.
